


Shooting Luke Danes

by daviderl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up story to "Shooting Gilmores Again." It is the day after the dance marathon where Luke abandoned Lorelai to take April to his apartment with only 20 minutes left to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Afternoon After

 

 

 

**Shooting Luke Danes**

**Chapter One**

**The Afternoon After**

Luke woke up suddenly, disoriented. Looking around he realized he was in his apartment, sitting in his easy chair. He blinked several times, trying to clear his eyes. He looked at the clock; it read 1:47. From the light coming through the windows, he knew it was early afternoon. Then he looked at the empty bed that wasn't his, saw it was messed up, and remembered April was supposed to be sleeping there.

 "April!" he shouted as he stood up, but there was no answer.

 He hurried downstairs and as he went through the door into the diner he saw April sitting at one of the tables.

 "April! Where – I didn't know where you were. Why didn't you wake me up?"

 "Oh, hi. I've only been up a couple of hours, myself. But you looked so peaceful, I thought you probably needed the sleep."

 "But what have you been doing? Have you eaten? You must be starving."

 "I ate something. I hope you don't mind, but I had two slices of boysenberry pie and a glass of milk."

 "No, of course I don't mind, but you should have gotten me up. I would have fixed you something more substantial than pie."

 "Oh, boysenberries very good for you. Did you know that they're very low in saturated fat, cholesterol and sodium? And are and a good source of vitamins B, C, and K, and fiber, and manganese?"

 "Uh, yeah, I guess. I think I read something like that one time. But you still should have gotten me up."

 "I started to, about an hour ago. Kirk was beating on the door. He said someone stole his trophy and wanted to know if you had seen it, but I explained that you'd been sleeping all morning, so he went away, talking to himself. He sounded like he was about to cry. Does he do that a lot?"

 "There's no telling with Kirk. So -- what have you been doing?"

 "Well, I inventoried your storeroom. I couldn't find any inventory sheets, so I made my own. They're easy to read, so you shouldn't have any trouble understanding them. And I filled the salt and pepper shakers, and I filled the sugar shakers, or jars, or whatever you call them. And I filled the napkin holders, but I had to wash them first -- they were kind of greasy.  And mom called to see if I was okay. I didn't tell her you were asleep because that might have worried her even though the door was locked. Let's see, and then I . . . ."

 "Okay, I get it. You like to stay busy. So, you want me to fix you a burger, or something?"

 "Well, sure. I like hamburgers. And chili-fries? I like them too."

 "I know you do, with lots of Parmesan cheese on top. You got it -- a burger and chili-fries coming right up!"

 As Luke went into the kitchen to fire up the grille, April followed him in.

 "I'm sorry you and Lorelai didn't win the dance marathon. I guess that's my fault."

 "No! No, April, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have sat down while you were in the bathroom."

 "Do you think she was mad about it?"

 "Well, I know she was disappointed. I'll call her later, after she's had time to sleep a few more hours. Or maybe I'll just wait and go to see her after your mom picks you up."

"Okay. I'll be out here, away from the swooshing grease. Mom said I should watch out for that."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"No. Go Home. Nobody's Here"**

Anna picked up April a little after six. As soon as they were gone Luke left the diner and walked to Lorelai's. He hesitated a few seconds before climbing the front stairs to the porch. After another hesitation, he tried the door knob, but it was locked, so he took out his keys and unlocked it.

When he opened the door, it stopped with only enough space for him to get his hand in – Lorelai had the safety chain on it. He closed the door, then knocked on it a couple of times.

 "Lorelai! It's me! The door's locked!"

 After waiting a short while, he knocked, harder, and yelled louder.

 "Lorelai! Hey! Unlock the door!"

 From somewhere inside, he heard a muffled, "No. Go home. Nobody's here."

 "Come on, Lorelai. Open the door. I know you're mad. At least you can do is let me explain."

 After a dozen seconds, Lorelai opened the door, without removing the chain.

 "There's nothing you have to say I'd be interested in hearing."

 And she closed the door.

 "I fell asleep! I sat down for a just minute and I fell asleep. I meant to come right back."

 She opened the door again.

 "You shouldn't have left. There was no good reason for you to run off like that."

 She shut it again.

 "Okay, maybe you're right, but I did. And I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted to beat out Kirk this year, and because of me, you didn't. But there's always next year."

 The door opened once more.

 "Beating Kirk is the least of it. You left me! You ran off with April and her mother like you were ashamed to be seen with me!"

 "No! that wasn't it. I just . . . . "

 "We're engaged, Luke! We're going to be married! We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything. No secrets! That's what you told me! But my god, could there be any bigger secret than the fact that you have a daughter? And not only did you not tell me about her, but you won't even let me get to know her. Oh, and just out of curiosity -- does she even KNOW about me? That we're engaged? Does she know she's the reason you postponed our wedding?"

 Lorelai shook her head in disgust.  "Never mind. It's like you said, you did it; it's done. Okay. Fine. Then we have nothing to talk about."

 The door slammed shut a third time.

 "Lorelai, don't be like that. We have to talk. We have to  get this straightened out."

 A muffled "no" came through the door.

 Luke knocked a couple more times, then said, "I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

 There was silence.

 After another minute or two, Luke said, "Lorelai, I'm not leaving."

 More silence.  Then just about the time Luke decided he would leave and try again the next day, Lorelai opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

 "Okay. You want to talk, so let's talk."

 "Can't we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

 "It's not nearly as cold out here as it would be inside, believe me."

 


	3. Clearing The Air

 

**Chapter Three**

**Clearing The Air**

They both started speaking, then stopped for the other. And they both waited.

 "Okay, me first," Lorelai said after a while.

 She took several breaths, gathering her thoughts, looking everywhere but at Luke.

 "You know," she finally said, looking straight at him, "there are very few people in this town, or anywhere for that matter, that I truly respect. And fewer still that I feel I can trust completely. Rory is one of them. And you were -- and I emphasize the word 'were' -- another."

 Luke took a breath like he was going to interrupt but Lorelai put one hand up, stopping him.

 "Now, I know you aren't perfect. God knows I'm not, but I always knew if there was one person, one person AT ALL, who had integrity, who was honest, and who I knew I could count on no matter what, it was Luke Danes. But now – I don't know. I really thought I knew you -- knew what kind of person you are. But these past few weeks has made me wonder if I ever knew you at all."

 Lorelai paused, waiting to hear Luke's rebuttal, but he only looked at her, as if he had none.

 "And another thing," she continued, "Why is it that you don't seem to mind that Lane, and Caesar, and . . . Kirk, or anyone else who comes into the diner when April is there, can talk to her and get to know her, but EVERY time she comes to see you, you always tell me that you'll see me AFTER she leaves? Why, Luke? Why is that? Don't you want her to know me – your future wife? Is there some something about me you're ashamed of? Really! I want to know."

 Luke opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but didn't.

 "Come on, Luke, you said you wanted to talk. So talk to me."

 After a couple false starts, Luke finally said, "You're right. You're absolutely right.  I did everything wrong. I should have told you about April just as soon as I found out about her. And after I decided I wanted a relationship with her I should have introduced you two so you could get to know each other. But I didn't do that, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand,  I like things simple. And when they get complicated, I don't deal with them so well. I don't always think clearly. I keep things inside, hoping they'll sort themselves out so I CAN understand what's the best way to handle things."

 "But that's what I'm here for. Or, that's what I'm _supposed_ to be here for -- to do what I can to help you through the rough spots. Like you've helped me, over and over, for how many years now?"

 "But I'm not you, Lorelai. I think differently and I do things differently. I work things out my way, the best way I know how. And I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but that's just the way it is."

 Lorelai didn't answer right away. She was thinking, trying to come to a decision. And as she did, she found herself twirling her engagement ring on her finger. And as she did that, she was slowly slipping it toward the end of her finger.

 "Maybe . . . maybe we should rethink this engagement."

 "Rethink it?  Now wait a minute, Lorelai, you asked me, remember?"

 "I remember. And I remember I barely got the words out when you accepted. But maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe it was me who wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe I was so upset about Rory that I needed . . . someone I knew was on my side. I mean, think about all those times, after Friday night dinners, I couldn't wait to get to Luke's -- couldn't wait to get to that fresh air of sanity."

 Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

 "So, when I came to you, hurting and upset, and you ranted on and on about getting Rory back into Yale, why wouldn't I think that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you? But maybe . . . maybe it was just too soon."

 Lorelai held out the ring to Luke.

 "No, I don’t want that. I gave it to you, for a reason."

 "Please, take it."

 "No!"

 "Will you just take the damn ring?"

 "NO! I'm not taking it!"

 But before he could do anything about it, Lorelai took a step forward and dropped it into his shirt pocket.  And before he had a chance say anything, she went back inside and closed and chained the door.  As before, Luke knocked several times, trying to get her to open the door, or at least talk to him.  But she would do neither, and after several minutes, Lorelai heard his footsteps leaving the porch.

 Lorelai stood with her back against the door. She felt paralyzed. There was no place in the house she could go without seeing the work Luke had done, or had spent so much money on, just to please her.  The tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  Then she sensed something, and looking up, she saw Luke standing there.

 "How many times have I warned you about leaving the back door unlocked?"

 "Luke," Lorelai said weakly, but he cut her off.

 "This not going to happen, Lorelai – us breaking up. It's just not. I can't change what I've already done, but I can make damn sure I do things differently from now on."

 Then Lorelai noticed that Luke was holding her phone, which he held up, punched in some numbers, and waited a few seconds.

 "Hello."

 "April. Hi.  It's me, Luke. Is this a bad time?"

 "Uh, no. We just got home. Is everything all right?"

 "Yeah, it's fine. Everything's fine. The reason I'm calling is that  I was just wondering -- what time do you get out of school tomorrow?"

 "I'll be home. No school tomorrow."

 "Oh, okay. Well, I was wondering if we could come by about ten. There's someone I want you to meet."

 "Is it Lorelai?"

 "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

 "I just had a hunch.  And ten would be good, or nine, even."

 "You know, I was thinking maybe the three of us could spend the day together, maybe go on a picnic or something."

 "Um, sure. It's been a long time since I've been on a picnic, but – sure."

 "Great! Then we'll see you tomorrow, at nine."

 "Okay."

 As Lorelai listened to Luke's side of the conversation, her tears continued to fall as she was biting the inside of her lip, but the horribly painful knot in her stomach had completely disappeared.

 

**The End**


End file.
